Spin photography involves a process of capturing a series of still object images from multiple viewpoints. The images can then be collated, edited, formatted and integrated with a viewer that allows a customer to interact with the object, rotating it from various angles and zooming into it to see details of the object. With spin photography, the online buyer can be presented with an almost tactile shopping experience.
Viewing images of an object or product from multiple viewpoints allows the consumer to see detailed product features from all sides and up close. Spin photography provides the online buyer the opportunity to determine whether they want to purchase a product or not. Furthermore, 360 degree product images allows the consumer to view the product in detail and to ensure they are buying the right product, which leads to reduced returns. Products displayed in 360 degrees will have a better chance of being purchased. Consumers can interact with the product as if they were in a store but with the advantage of having each product lit, shot and touched-up by a trained photographic professional in a studio environment. Almost anything can be photographed using a spin photography method; from simple products like shoes, to fine-art sculptures and fashion using live models.
Generally, spin photography comprises photographing an object while the object is rotated on a turntable. Most conventional spin photography techniques utilise turntables which is the standard way to produce product spins. A turntable can be used to rotate the object while the object is supported on or suspended from the turntable, or the camera can be rotated by a turntable. Such a technique is disclosed for example in JP2005338977. This technique uses a camera rotated by a turntable around the subject. In particular, an articulating arm camera mount for mounting an imaging device is provided. The camera mount comprises a base, one or more arms, and a head that are movably secured to one another and are generally interchangeable with different components and pieces. The camera mount allows for greater flexibility and creativity in the placement and positioning of an imaging device such as a camera.
Another way of rendering multi-axis images of an object involves using computer generated imagery (CGI). However, photography is better at showing elements such as texture, reflectivity and true colour rendition. Photography is also considerably cheaper than CGI and gives a more honest representation of the product because it IS the product. This gives the buyer of a product much more confidence. The fact that CGI is rarely, if ever used for e-commerce and spin photography speaks volumes.